The Son Of Apollo
by PJORecreated
Summary: I do not own or represent PJO or the PJO trademark in anyway! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-Blood is my favorite place in the world, I'm a year-rounder there right now but that wasn't the case a few years ago. My story is almost like Percy's, the way I showed up at camp, my life before camp, and living with an unknown biological father.

My name is Alex Clelland; I used to be a student at Arlington High School in Arlington South Dakota, but that all changed a few weeks after I met two new kids. Their names were Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood; they were going to be in the grade ahead of me (10th) and I didn't mind the thought of the 9th grade and all, but my life was about to change dramatically.

It happened on the trip to the Goss Opera House in Watertown I took with Percy, Grover, and Chandler. My step dad was to drop us off there; I was riding by my friend Chandler, with Percy and Grover sitting behind us. Anyway, my step dad's suburban pulled up and we disembarked and went inside

I was taking pictures of the various exhibits (I was obeying the no-flash photography rule), but for some reason my flash went off and the tour guide pulled us in to the main opera house. That's when things took a turn for the weird. Her skin turned green, her legs became two tail-like trunks, her suit became battle armor, and her rolled up map became a 7-ft halberd.

She lunged at me, I dodged and rolled. She bore down on Chandler only to find a sword through her chest, she disintegrated into a fine yellow powder and standing behind her was Percy. "Ok guys we need to get you out of here. Let's get back to Arlington and get you a bag packed then let your parents know what's going on.

Chandler and I were confused as hell, on what was going on. But we followed orders, and followed them out of the building. We got out of town and away from the road, and Percy let out a sharp whistle, we heard the flapping of wings and four winged horses landed, one was pitch black, two were pure white and one was brown, I was told to ride that one.

We mounted the pegasi and took off. About 10 minutes later we landed on the football field in Arlington. From there we ran to my house, my mom was in the kitchen when we walked in. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in Watertown?" she asked. That's when she saw Percy and Grover. "Did it happen?" Percy nodded and I ran upstairs to pack a bag.

After we left my house we went to Chandler's house. No one was home when we got there, but Percy hung a note on the door, Chandler packed a bag, and it was back to the football field and onto the pegasi.

We took off and soon were soaring over the Minnesota/South Dakota border, leaving our old lives behind us. About an hour later, we landed in the shadow of Indianapolis motor speedway. There stood a boy with long black hair, pale skin, and a lot of black clothing and next to him was a girl I recognized.

"Tyjah?" I asked

She looked at me "Alex, Chandler?" With that both of us received a bear hug from her.

That's when Percy said "See you four at camp. Nico, make sure they get their safe." and him and Grover took off, leaving four of us standing there. Nico suddenly piped up, "Alright guys, let's get a move on." We took off down the street and made it to city limits." That's where a black car sat; I was the only one with a license so I had to drive, we took off and made it all the way to Cleveland Ohio before the gas ran out and we were nowhere near a gas station.

I limped the car onto a side street "Everyone out" Nico instructed, "We need to make camp for the night." We got out and followed Nico to a building's basement entrance. Nico walked down and we followed him, he opened the door and signaled us in. We entered a room with two bunk beds. I sat down on one and passed out instantly.

I woke the next morning and Nico handed me a few sausages and toaster waffles. I ate my breakfast and everyone was soon ready to go. We continued walking until we reached a small shack; I pulled out my cell phone and saw it was July 27th, a day until my birthday.

That's when I saw the biggest dog I've ever seen, Nico instructed us to get on and we did. "Alright, Mrs. O'Leary is your ride to camp, see you there." With that the stepped into the shadows of the morning and disappeared. That's when Mrs. O'Leary ran into the shadows and we all disappeared before we hit the wall of the shack.

I felt like my face was peeling off but it only lasted a few seconds, because we had just emerged from the shadow of a blue and white farmhouse with a gabled roof. Nico was standing there talking to a man who looked normal from the waist up, but the rest of him was a horse.

The centaur cantered up to us with Nico on his back. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood you three. My name is Chiron. I take it the trip was quick." I dismounted the creature that brought us here and said "Yeah, it went by quickly. So what state are we in?"

Chiron said "I'll give you one hint. This camp is on Long Island."

My jaw dropped, "New York?"

Chiron nodded and looked at Chandler who had grape vines growing around him. "Ah. We have a son of Dionysus, Nico; move him into cabin 12 and Alex and Tyjah into cabin 11 for now." He galloped off and we followed Nico towards a group of cabins in a square. We arrived at one of them; it had a caduceus above it with a number 11.

Chandler entered cabin 12, and I walked into cabin 11, 2 brown haired boys asked me "Child of Hermes or unclaimed?" one asked. The other said "Connor, he's unclaimed man, excuse my brother. I'm Travis Stoll." He held out a hand and I shook it. "Alex Clelland."

"Nice to meet you Alex, welcome to the Hermes cabin, you'll be here until you get claimed." He explained.

That's when a noise sounded throughout the camp and Travis said "Alright, lunchtime, come on Alex!" I smiled and followed him to an open air building surrounded by white marble columns. I sat by him and a there on our plates was pizza, and grapes. Travis said something to his glass and it filled with Dr. Pepper.

I tried it, "Mountain Dew Distortion." The glass filled with a deep green liquid and I took a sip. "Perfect." I took a bite of my food and after dinner was finished I still had 7 grapes and an uneaten slice of pizza. I followed Travis and Connor up to the brazier and scraped it into the flames, "To the gods!" and in a silent prayer I said "Whoever you are dad, please send me a sign." The food hit the flames and I smelled a whole bunch of smells that made my mouth water.

When I set my stuff down the whole dining pavilion went dark except a beam of sunlight that surrounded me like a spotlight and a column of water surrounding Tyjah. Then everything went back to normal, except for the fact that everyone was staring at me. "It has been decided, all hail Alex Clelland son of Apollo and Tyjah Montieth, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron announced

Will Solace stood and started applauding, along with the rest of the Apollo table. So after lunch I grabbed my stuff and brought it to cabin seven. Will designated me an open bunk, I sat down and my butt hit something hard and there was an audible ding. Will was laughing "Alex, did your butt just ding?" I stood up and moved the sheets back, there was a parcel.

The entire cabin was staring at me. I opened it and pulled out a bow grip, click pen, marble bag that clipped to my jeans, half-gloves, and a thigh scabbard for a sword. I clicked the pen and it became a magnificent bronze sword, it looked like a sword I had seen in the movie Serenity, I stared at it and put it in the scabbard then attached the scabbard to my left thigh.

Next came the marble bag, I opened it up and it became an arrow quiver with 15 arrows inside it. I picked up the bow grip, held it like I was going to fire it, and a full size metallic blue compound bow sprung up. I looked in the package and pulled out a letter.

Happy early 15th Alex, enjoy these gifts –Dad

"Wow, Apollo gave you one of his first modern bows; this means he wants you to take on a position of power in this cabin. I studied the kopis at my side, on it was an inscription. λεπίδα Θάνατος (Death blade). And on the other side was my name What's that Will?

"The head counselor for cabin 7, meaning that you are to help keep order in the cabin, Alex Clelland, I give you my responsibilities as head of this cabin." I stared at the other campers in the cabin. They were staring at me and Will.

A conch sounded throughout camp and Will said, "Time for archery Alex, you coming?" I grabbed my bow and followed my new friend out of the cabin. Down at the range Will and I were shooting arrows at the targets. I nailed bull's-eye after bull's-eye in a tight cluster. Even Will was impressed by my shooting skills.

Archery went by pretty quick, and soon enough we were in the arena for sword practice, we shred this time with the Athena cabin. Percy was coordinating this activity. He had me sparring against him. The entire time we were doing this he was giving me fighting tips.

"Now Alex, because of your swords shorter range, you need to get in close by catching your opponent off guard. Go ahead and try it now." He said

"Like this?" I kicked him in the right shin, knocked his sword into the air, caught it, and had both blades pointed at his unprotected chest. The entire arena was quiet. I slip my kopis in its scabbard, helped Percy up and gave him his sword. He was shocked but managed to turn to the crowd and called two girls up from the crowd.

"Annabeth, who is this girl that thrashed you?" he asked the taller of the two.

Annabeth just said, "This is my half-sister Jamie Carver." She gestured to the girl by her.

Percy looked at me "Perfect, Alex, you'll go up against Jamie in a mock-up duel."

I looked the girl; she was wearing a Minnesota Twins jacket over a camp T-shirt, she had shorts on, and a pair of Reebok running shoes on. I could tell she was looking me over too. She smiled and said "Alright, let's do this." She drew a scimitar and walked into the dueling ring. I chuckled and drew my kopis. Then the fight commenced.

She struck first, and I parried that easily. I swung and caught the hilt of her sword, we both twisted and our blades hit the ground. We looked at our weapons then at each other. From the sidelines someone yelled "Hand-to-hand!"

I dropped down and swung my left leg to trip her up. She hit the ground, but got up. I stood to meet her. We started wrestling but then we stopped suddenly, our eyes met and Jamie blushed. I admit that my face turned red too. We stood up and retrieved our weapons. We were about to restart when the conch sounded. This was free time for all cabins, so Jamie and I walked out together.


	2. Chapter 2

Charon closed the doors and the elevator became a raft with Charon poling it along and humming a song by Elvis Presley. I set to healing Thanatos's wounds well we moved down the river. That's when we pulled up to shore. Standing there was this vile creature. Unlike anything I had ever seen before. Thanatos said it was made of the essences of the monsters we defeated, but was made of almost pure darkness. To defeat it, light was needed, and the only people who could do that were me and Bubba.

As if he could read my mind Thanatos assumed his beast-man form of half man/half raven. His scythe appeared and he went into distract the beast. That's when I heard my dad speak once again "My son, you have been given the ability to harness the sun's power for your use." (The rest of what my dad said is classified).

I lifted my hands, and Bubba raised his katana (which was flickering with electricity) in my hands, 7 small orbs formed and I released them yelling "STRIKE OF THE SEVEN SUNS!" they all made contact and the creature yelled out in pain. Bubba launched a bolt of lightning off the tip of his sword, Chandler tried ensnaring the thing, and Tyjah tried using the river as a weapon. Their efforts were short lived. That's when I let out the other attack I was given. In front of me was a very large ball of sun fire. 2 ft. in diameter, I aimed it at the monster in front of me "SUNFIRE DEMOLISHER!" the creature exploded and its essence flowed back into Tartarus.

That's when Nico appeared. His mouth was wide open, "How'd did you do that?"

I smiled as a bow made of pure sunlight appeared in my hands "I am the son of Apollo!"

Nico smiled and said "Let's get Thanatos back to my dad's palace, right this way please."

We followed Nico through the gates and into the fields of asphodel, through the fields of punishment and up to the palace of Hades. After a quick conversation between Hades and Thanatos we stood before them. I seriously wondered how bad I looked, my hair was greasy, I was pretty bruised up, and my clothes were torn in several places.

Hades looked at us and said "Heroes, because you found a friend of mine, and because he helps keep the lands of the living and the dead in balance. I am giving you these gifts on behalf of your Olympian parents. Please come forward as I say your name. Tyjah Montieth, daughter of Poseidon."

Tyjah stepped forward and Thanatos held out a silver bracelet with a raven charm and a scythe charm on it. Along with a bronze war shield, with ravens on the metal "Your father believes that you deserve these gifts. Enjoy the young hero."

Hades spoke again "Chandler Fonseca, son of the drunk, I mean, Dionysus."

Chandler walked forward and was handed a box labeled Winery in a Box and a ring with an amethyst on it. Thanatos repeated himself and Hades called up Bubba, who received a new sword, with a blade that reminded me of the door on the Zeus cabin at camp. That's when I was called up.

I stepped forward and waited. Thanatos pulled out a peregrine falcon in a cage, along with a Darth Vader letterman's jacket which became new leather armor, and a pair black and gold Nunchucks. "For heroism and valor under the pressure of leading this quest, Apollo has given you these items, along with this guitar from Hades himself.

Hades pulled out a black acoustic guitar and handed it to me. I put the jacket on before taking the instrument. Nico piped up "That's good that he gave you that guitar Alex, we're going to need it to get out of here."

That didn't make sense to me until Nico explained that we were leaving via the doors of Orpheus. That's when I understood everything, we needed music to get the passage open, and I was just the demigod for the job.

We walked down the banks of the Styx until we hit the entrance to the doors of Orpheus. I handed Nico the falcon cage and started strumming Won't Back Down by Johnny Cash, to my amazement the doors slid open and we went on in. I kept the tunes going until we emerged in central park. Chandler looked at his watch to see that it was one in the morning, Eastern Time.

We watched the doors of Orpheus slide closed and the guitar I was holding shimmered and disappeared. I took the cage from Nico and looked at the note on it. Here's what it said:

Alex, I'm giving you this falcon as a new pet. His name is Striker, he has a few powers all his own. He can communicate with you through thought communication. He can also be ridden when he size shifts. Just set him on the ground, nod and he will grow until he's seven feet tall. Only two may ride him at a time though. Hope you enjoy your new pet falcon. Signed, Dad.

Alex followed the notes instructions and waited by his now giant falcon. He decided to let Tyjah ride with him, and Nico volunteered to take Chandler and Bubba back to camp with him. He whistled and three skeletal horses came galloping up and they boarded. Tyjah and I got on board Striker and we were off


	3. Chapter 3

**The Quest**

Jamie and I sat down by the lake, I was playing with a flat rock, and she was first to speak "You could have beaten me back there. Why didn't you?" I sat there thinking of something to say, but simply said "I have no idea Jamie."

We sat there in awkward silence for a while. She looked at me then at the sword at my thigh, then back at me. "You know, I saw your face go red during our hand-to-hand struggle. I guess mine did too though."

I laughed and said "Yeah, you did blush a little. Listen Jamie, I'm going to go and find my friends Chandler and Tyjah." I admit that I lied to her. That's when she did something I didn't expect. She kissed me. I stood up, skipped the stone, and ran off.

I rounded the corner, went into my cabin, and collapsed on my bed. Will was on his bunk across from me, listening to Rob Zombie. He looked over and saw me hyperventilating.

"Hey man, what happened? Clarisse chase you?" he asked

"No, she didn't chase me, that girl I was sparring with kissed me." I told him

He laughed and said "That explains the silver lipstick on your lips."

I grabbed one of my half-sister's mirrors and looked at it. He was right. My lips had a thin layer of silver coloring on them. "What does this mean Will?"

Will just said "You my friend have a girlfriend"

I shuddered and left the cabin. That's when Chiron galloped up and pulled me up onto his back. We galloped up to the big house and he set me down at the card table, and then got into his wheel chair. He rolled up and said "Alex, do you know why you're here."

I shrugged, "No sir, I do not."

"You have a potential quest. Thanatos has gone missing, and we believe that you have the potential to find him. Hades came to me and told me that none of the gods could help him, so he needed a hero to help him with this. He figured a son of the sun could bring Thanatos into the light." He explained

"Ok…" I said "What do I do to see if this quest is for me?"

Chiron said "Rachel Elizabeth Dare is in the den waiting for you."

I walked into the den and sitting on the couch was a red-headed girl in a school uniform. "You Alex?" she asked me. I nodded. "What is my destiny? The girl's eye's turned green and she spoke.

4 demigods will answer his call,

To the sun or the storms this world will fall

These words be kept on hope's final breath

The heroes shall find the raven of death

I shuddered at what I had heard; back out at the table Chiron asked who I would take with me. I told him that I would take Chandler and Tyjah with me. That's when a familiar face walked out from around the patio corner; it was Bubba, my old friend from Arlington. Chiron looked at me and said "This son of Zeus says he's your friend, and that he wants to come along." I nodded approval and Chiron told us to pack up and for me to tell my friends to do the same.

We packed quickly, I put two shirts in my bag, a pair of jeans, a few pairs of boxer briefs, and a change of shoes, then put Death Blade into pen form and slid it in my pocket The bow handle slid in my other pocket. My marble bag/quiver hooked to one of my belt loops. I grabbed my South Dakota State University sweatshirt and left my cabin.

Tyjah, Bubba, and Chandler were waiting for me; each of them had a backpack on loaded with their stuff. We loaded in to the camp van and Argus drove us into the city, and dropped us off at Grand Central Station. We paid for our tickets using some of the money that the camp had given us; the train would take us as far as Albany, NY. We boarded and took our seats.

The train rolled out of the station and I set to reading my book, a copy of Jason and the Argonauts. I sat there reading, Chandler and Bubba fell asleep, and Tyjah just started listening to her MP3 player well the mortals around us went about their business.

The train rolled into Albany at around 6 PM. We got off and slipped to the outskirts of town. We entered the demigod safe house and crashed on the bunk beds. The next morning we woke up, ate a breakfast of granola bars, boxed cereal, and juice pouches.

We set out just as the sun was rising in the east. We kept walking until we needed a form of transport. Chandler got an idea; he closed his eyes, said something under his breath and a large vine popped out of the ground. Not knowing what would happen; we grabbed it and were instantly pulled into the ground. (To this very day, I still wonder what the mortals around us saw)

The vine dropped us off somewhere in Montana. We just kept walking, with no monsters in sight (or so we thought). We must have made a wrong turn somewhere because we found ourselves face to face with a lastrygonian giant, and boy did he look hungry. He swung his club at us. We all dodged the business end of the wooden weapon and I rose to my feet, holding my bow, arrow notched and drawn back. I took quick and careful aim. Chandler kept the monster busy, and I let the arrow fly. What I didn't realize was…it was one of my fragmentation arrows.

The arrow exploded and we took off running. The mortals around us didn't see that I was still armed. We kept running until we hit a train station, I paid for the tickets and we got on, the train would take us as far as Seattle (where we came one step closer to finding Thanatos by finding his scythe and a pile of black feathers, but that was after we fought off a 7 Scythian dracaena's), and then we had to change trains and head for the Alaska border. (Tyjah and I were following an old form of tracking) After about a day and a half of travel, we arrived in Alaska, and once again, we had no method of transportation. Chandler said a quick silent prayer, but instead of another vine appearing, a purple SUV appeared, and the keys (made of solid gold) appeared in my hand.

I opened the door and climbed in, on the dashboard there was a note that read "Not one scratch sunny boy –Mr. D." I fired it up and we started driving, it took the other half of the day, but we reached Anchorage in one piece. Tyjah got out and pointed down the alleyway in front of us, we all got out and Mr. D's SUV disappeared. We ran down the alley and found a man, lying in a pool of inchor. I knew who was too. This man was Thanatos, better known to mortals as the grim reaper.

I helped him up, gave him a black clarinet, that turned into his weapon, and the god instantly looked to be in better shape. He spoke in a rather deep voice "Thank you young heroes, I owe you so much. So here's what I'll do. You can return to the underworld with me, that way Hades knows that you are heroes that found me." We all accepted this offer and were suddenly standing in a ray of sunshine in a dark alley. That's when I heard my father's voice "Use the sun to get to the underworld my son."

I understood, within a few minutes of trying to figure it out. Everyone, including Thanatos placed a hand on me and in a flash we were outside DOA Recording Studios in L.A. We went inside and the man at the desk looked up, saw Thanatos, and gave us each a boarding pass. I left a 10 drachma tip and we got in the elevator along with a few spirits of the dead.


End file.
